


i'll bring you tea and honey (until you do) | я буду приносить тебе чай с медом (пока все не пройдет)

by Summer__child



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Когда-то Дик знал весь Маяк.Когда-то Дик действительно знал Маяк, но это уже не его Маяк.[После психотического эпизода Фитца Джемма не может уснуть. И Дику тоже не спится.]
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Дик Шоу и Джемма Симмонс, Леопольд Фитц/Джемма Симмонс





	i'll bring you tea and honey (until you do) | я буду приносить тебе чай с медом (пока все не пройдет)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll bring you tea and honey (until you do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880743) by [thetaserpentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetaserpentis/pseuds/thetaserpentis). 



> Название взято из книги «Винни-Пух»:
> 
> – Я что-то не чувствую себя как Пух сегодня, – сказал Пух.  
> – Ничего страшного, – ответил Пятачок, – я буду приносить тебе чай с медом, пока это не пройдет.

Когда-то Дик знал Маяк. Он заучил каждый уровень вместе с их основными функциями. Знал все разветвления системы вентиляции и все потайные ходы, с помощью которых можно было сбежать от Крии, Тараканов или людей с огнестрельным оружием. Он знал, где спрятать Скелет, чтобы избежать нежелательных посетителей. А еще знал самые подходящие места для ловушек, тихие уголки, наиболее благоприятные для бизнеса закоулки, лучшие для торговли коридоры и идеальные закутки для выгодных сделок.

Когда-то Дик действительно знал Маяк, но это уже не его Маяк. И вся эта ситуация кажется ему слишком сюрреалистичной и оттого крайне неуютной. Ему удалось опознать несколько комнат. Дик знает, чем они станут в будущем. Но не может угадать, чем они являются сейчас. Ему известно, что большое складское помещение в его времени служило станцией по переработке отходов, но он не может определить, что именно находится в нем на данный момент. Он знает английский и способен прочитать большую часть этикеток, но все еще понятия не имеет, что скрывается в этих картонных коробках.

Дик знает, что может спокойно пройтись по третьему уровню – ему больше не нужно жить в постоянном страхе, что его в любой момент могут разодрать на кусочки. Он знает, что может бродить по коридорам десятого уровня, не опасаясь наткнуться на Крии. И он каждый день видит, как люди вокруг него (в основном Дейзи) пользуются компьютерами, и знает, что совсем скоро для представителей человеческой расы доступ к этим компьютерам будет закрыт. А еще он может свободно воспользоваться лифтом, чтобы доехать до любого уровня, до какого пожелает. Просто может и все тут. И даже невзирая на невозможность покинуть этот бункер, Дик обладает таким немыслимым количеством свободы, что понятия не имеет, как с ней быть.

Вопреки здравому смыслу он предпринимает попытку отыскать тот тупик, в котором располагался его закуток со Скелетом. Но, разумеется, никакого закутка нет и в помине. И скорее всего, не появится еще добрый десяток лет. Дальше Дик пробует найти свою комнату. И если бы не закрепленные годами рефлексы, ему бы ни за что не удалось ее разыскать. Потому что сейчас все комнаты кажутся слишком похожими. Идеальными копиями друг друга. И комната Дика ничем не отличается от остальных. Такая же пустая. А воздух в ней настолько застоявшийся, что почти не пригоден для дыхания. Но ничто из вышеперечисленного не беспокоит его так сильно, как повсеместная чистота. Он сам никогда не имел привычки разбрасываться вещами – учитывая огромное количество мелких воришек, – но он просто не способен уложить в голове само существование этой чистоты.

Многочисленные слои годами копившейся грязи и ржавчины растворились вместе с тем миром, который был ему знаком.

И теперь он понятия не имеет, что делать с этой информацией.

Но Маяк таит в себе множество пригодных для исследовательских вылазок мест, и несмотря на то, что это занятие навевает на него меланхолию, Дик готов бродить по коридорам в любое время дня и ночи. Никто по нему все равно не скучает, и так он гораздо меньше мешается под ногами. Он подозревает, что большинство испытывают облегчение по поводу его отсутствия. И, кроме того, все эти блуждания можно рассматривать как тренировку… тренировку для того момента, когда ему наконец-то выпадет возможность выйти наружу и отправиться на прогулку по настоящему миру.

(Он слышал про непогоду, но никогда не чувствовал на своей коже капли дождя. Или снег. Или ветер. Зато ему довелось испытать солнечные лучи, и это ощущение вызвало противоречивые эмоции. Оставило его вроде бы довольным, но с неутолимым желанием получить больше. А еще он слышал про миллионы разнообразных уголков мира. И знает про разные поселения… что дома на Севере отличаются от домов на Юге. И что законы Востока не совпадают с законами Запада. Ему известно про высоких птиц под названием пингвины, которые живут там, где земля всегда покрыта снегом. И про гигантские построенные людьми монументы, каждый из которых больше Маяка, в котором он жил… и до сих пор живет. Он слышал про Марианскую Впадину и про то, что это самое глубокое место в мире. И Дик знает, что даже она не проникает глубже первого слоя Земной коры. Он знает, что столько всего еще не видел.)

Вообще-то, Дик не планировал забираться так далеко. И обычно его деятельный разум способен поддерживать активное внимание. (Вынужденная привычка, развившаяся как следствие жизни в том месте, которое он теперь начинает называть про себя «Старым Маяком».) Но недавнее перемещение во времени заметно перегрузило его мозг. Слишком много мыслей, которые надо обдумать; знаний, которые надо узнать; ощущений, которые надо почувствовать. И это задумчивое блуждание уводит его далеко от центральной части Маяка, но Дик не осознает, где именно находится, пока не оказывается прямо перед дверью.

Это помещение точно такое же металлическое, холодное и пустое, как и соседние. Дик знает, что это та самая комната, в которой прошло его детство, но на ее стенах нет никаких схем. Как нет односпальной кровати и одеял на полу, на которых спали его родители. На шкафчике не лежит подгнивающая апельсиновая кожура, бережно хранимая гораздо дольше, чем следовало бы. Здесь нет фотографий, рисунков и прочих записей, пришпиленных к дверям, стенам, полу и столу. В тот день, когда погибла его мама, они сорвали все эти бумажки, изорвали их и забрали с собой точно так же, как забрали его мать. А когда исчез его отец, они отобрали и саму комнату, оставив Дика ночевать в коридорах… без вещей и защиты. И теперь Дик оказался там, где все эти бумажки никогда не касались этих стен. Там, где он является первым человеком, ступившим в эту комнату.

И все, что у него осталось, это то, как впитывается в подушечки пальцев запах апельсина.

Дик покидает комнату так же тихо, как и вошел. Еще одно напоминание – среди многих других, – что это уже не его Маяк. И не его комната. Уже нет. Он никогда в ней не жил. Он вырос не здесь.

Ему больше не хочется бродить по коридорам. Страх перед перспективой наткнуться на очередное истаявшее и навсегда вычеркнутое из реальности воспоминание оказывается слишком силен, и в его черепе поселяется тупая и болезненная пульсация. Поэтому он направляется в сторону более знакомой территории и, воспользовавшись лифтом, возвращается в Новый Маяк, где развернулись ужасы сегодняшнего дня.

Да, конечно, Дику хотелось что-нибудь сделать. Но он не сделал. Он просто смотрел, как Дейзи умоляет о пощаде, корчась от боли. И по большей части он не жалеет о своем решении. В нем нет того благородства и тяги к самопожертвованию, как у его бабушки и деда… он эгоист. И, может быть, именно в этом кроется причина, по которой они его не переваривают. Ему правда нравится Дейзи. Он испытывает к ней неоспоримое влечение. Своего рода восхищение или даже влюбленность. Но Дик все же типичный выживанец… не герой и не романтик. Поэтому под дулом пистолета он стоял неподвижно и невозмутимо, невзирая на разворачивающуюся прямо перед ним трагедию с участием членов его семьи.

(Он считает собственную осведомленность по этому вопросу откровенным проклятием. Раньше ему не приходилось беспокоиться о своей семье… с тех пор, как их всех убили. Но несмотря на то, что он встретил этих двоих всего неделю назад или около того, Дик не в состоянии подавить ту связь, которую порождает это знание. Ему мало что известно о Фитце или о Симмонс, но он знает, что хочет, чтобы они жили – выжили – и, может быть, полюбили его.)

Дик не собирается задерживаться у камеры Фитца надолго. Уже далеко за полночь, и тот, скорее всего, давно сдался на милость беспокойному сну, но Дик просто ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему свойственны вот такие импульсивные порывы. И он оказывается абсолютно прав: Фитц спит, свернувшись калачиком и отодвинувшись в самый темный угол камеры.

И именно в этот момент Дик натыкается на Джемму.

Он в буквальном смысле слова почти спотыкается об нее, будучи слишком поглощенным своими попытками разглядеть сквозь стекло спящего Фитца. Дик замечает ее только тогда, когда носок его сапога задевает ее колено. И дела у нее явно ничуть не лучше. Она сидит на полу у камеры, сжавшись в комочек, и все ее тело сковано напряжением, точно натянутая пружина. Ее лицо наполовину скрыто за волосами. Задремавшая, она выглядит поразительно юной и наивной. И Дику кажется безумно неправильным видеть ее – человека, от которого он произошел, – такой. Он снова бросает взгляд на своего запертого в камере деда, а потом на свою бабушку на полу – оба погруженные в тревожную дрему, – и в очередной раз задается вопросом, какие именно черты он от них унаследовал. На самом деле, он совсем не считает себя похожим на них.

Дик замирает в нерешительности. Скорее всего, их недавний разговор вымотал Джемму, и само его присутствие кажется ей тягостным и ошеломляющим. В конце концов, ее стошнило от одной идеи. И Дик не желает даже думать о том, что сказал бы по этому поводу Фитц. Они знают его не больше недели, и Дик уже успел зарекомендовать себя в роли величайшего разочарования.

(Но это чувство снова тут как тут, неотвратимое и безошибочно узнаваемое. Какое-то очень глубинное желание угодить, любить и быть любимым. Желание, от которого он отрекся много лет назад, но теперь оно вернулось со свежими силами и распространяется в его душе со скоростью лесного пожара. И все это из-за какого-то термина… какого-то названия, простого слова.)

– Джемма, – окликает Дик, легонько тряхнув ее за плечо. Она вздрагивает, всегда бдительная и готовая к следующей битве. Или, может быть, ей только-только удалось задремать. – Прости, что разбудил, Бабуля, но мне кажется, что пол – это не лучшее место для сна. – Он собирался назвать ее так в шутку, и в его тоне определенно прозвучали правильные интонации, но даже он не может отрицать, с какой весомой значимостью прозвучало это прозвище, отразившись от металлических стен.

Она тут же оседает обратно, расслабляясь. При отсутствии немедленной угрозы вся стойкость, настороженность и адреналин покидают ее тело. Она устало потирает глаза и снова укладывается на немилосердно жесткий пол Маяка – ощущения, которые сам Дик помнит очень хорошо.

– Твоя спина тебе этого не простит, – продолжает настаивать он, нацеливаясь на еще одну шутку для ровного счета. – А мы не можем этого допустить, особенно в твоем-то преклонном возрасте. – Эта попытка удостаивается приглушенного фыркающего смешка. Всего лишь блеклой тени настоящего смеха. Скорее всего, она пока не совсем готова к шуткам про бабулю.

– Не беспокойся, Дик. Иди спать. Со мной все будет хорошо. – Джемма прислоняется спиной к стене, подтягивает колени к груди и опять закрывает глаза, будто уже снова засыпает, но Дика не так-то просто сбить с толку.

– Знаешь, опираясь на личный опыт, я тебя уверяю, что после ночи на таком полу… у тебя будут спазмы даже там, где ты и представить себе не могла…

– Мне и здесь нормально, Дик. – И когда он замолкает, замешкавшись, Джемма все же решает уступить и добавляет: – я не могла уснуть в своей кровати.

– Что поделаешь, я тоже не мог уснуть! – соглашается Дик. Он произносит эту фразу с такой горячностью. Цепляется за соломинку, стараясь найти хоть что-нибудь общее. Он уже усвоил – и не самым приятным образом, – что никого не интересует его прошлое в Старом Маяке, но ему так сложно говорить о здесь и сейчас, когда это сейчас составляет столь мизерную часть его жизни. – Поэтому я и брожу по коридорам! То есть, кровать была жутко неудобной… не то чтобы мне не нравилось иметь собственную кровать, и еще, наверное, все эти перемещения во времени испоганили мой режим сна…

– Я не могу спать без Фитца, – признается Джемма. Ее голос звучит устало, хрипловато и как-то… влажно. Как хлюпающие под ногами лужи в Маяке. И Дику очень далеко до специалиста по таким деликатным моментам. Пожалуй, за последние несколько дней он встречался с уязвимостью и ранимостью больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Потому что смерти и потеря близких были самым обычным делом в Старом Маяке. Дик быстро это уяснил, когда остался сиротой и осознал, что никому нет дела до голодающего в коридорах сопливого мальчишки.

Но он все равно прикладывает все усилия.

– Знаешь, эм… я никогда на пробовал чай. – Что? Он старается, ясно?

Джемма косится на него так, словно никак не может понять, что происходит у него в голове. В старом Маяке это было преимуществом. Там Дик бы порадовался, что его намерения не так-то просто прочитать. Там он не хотел, чтобы кто-то по-настоящему его знал. Но сейчас ему хочется понравиться Джемме. И, может быть, хочется показать ей настоящего себя, если эти две вещи вообще способны успешно сосуществовать. Он хочет быть человеком, в котором есть что узнавать. Вся его жизнь была сплошной борьбой за выживание, и иногда – по крайней мере, в его случае – он не мог себе позволить быть кем-то кроме приспособленца. И даже сейчас Дик все еще пытается выжить, но теперь у него появились эти новые хрупкие связи, которые заставляют его чувствовать себя человеком, внутри которого есть что-то помимо готовности защищаться.

– А еще я ни разу не пробовал тот сэндвич. Моя мама… она постоянно про него твердила. С капелькой пасты Айоли? Понятия не имею, что это такое. – Он бросает взгляд на Джемму и обнаруживает, что она наблюдает за ним, но не смеется. Она просто смотрит на него так, словно пытается что-то разглядеть. И он очень надеется, что она не ищет в нем отголоски Фитца. Ему прекрасно известно, что он не Фитц. – И кемпинг. Я слышал, что про него говорят, но, по-моему, это ужасно. То есть, все эти громадные деревья вокруг. Как за ними вообще можно что-нибудь разглядеть? И мошки… то есть, я слышал про мошек, и если они хоть немного похожи на наших Тараканов? Боже упаси.

– Мошки гораздо меньше, – произносит Джемма шепотом, но все же на одно короткое мгновение ее губы растягиваются в улыбке. И это одна из тех улыбок, во время которых она немножко морщит нос. Дику кажется, что он видел, как она улыбалась так Фитцу, так что, может быть, это хороший знак. Дик не очень хорошо разбирается в улыбках. Раньше никто не улыбался ему просто от радости. Улыбки в Маяке означали, что от тебя чего-то хотят, что им что-то нужно или они испытывают какую-то эмоцию (и обычно это была не любовь). Но с тех пор, как он встретил команду ЩИТа, он успел повидать немало разнообразных улыбок. Все они чуть-чуть отличались друг от друга. И он до сих пор пытался разгадать их значение.

– Наверное, я все-таки вижу, в чем заключается суть кемпинга, – пожимает плечами он, наконец усаживаясь рядом с ней, потому что если она ему улыбнулась, то, возможно, она не так уж и против его компании. – Все те люди, которые про него рассказывали… им его не хватало, потому что они скучали по природе и всему такому. Пожалуй, по-настоящему мне этого не понять. И небо совсем не такое, каким я его представлял. Я не знал, что облака настолько непостоянные. То есть, я даже вообразить не могу, каково было вам, потому что я провел под лучами солнца всего две минуты, и мне их уже не хватает. Так что я не представляю, насколько тяжело было тем, кто жил на поверхности всю свою жизнь, а потом…

Дик резко обрывает свой монолог, потому что Джемма снова начинает сжиматься в комочек. Ее лицо искажается, словно от боли, и Дик отвешивает себе мысленного пинка. В Старом Маяке поддерживать беседу было гораздо проще. Там люди точно знали, чего хотели. И всегда просили только о том, что им было нужно. Это было своего рода негласное правило. Но здесь все устроено совсем иначе. Здесь люди говорят о вещах, о существовании которых Дик раньше даже не подозревал. И, если честно, он пробовал повторять за ними (просто говорить и говорить обо всем, что приходит в голову), но, кажется, его болтовня никого не заинтересовала.

– Эм, прости, – выдавливает он из себя. – Я не хотел… то есть, тебе точно не придется это переживать, потому что мы обязательно все предотвратим. – Но как только слова срываются с его губ, он сам понимает, насколько фальшиво они звучат. Как низкопробная попытка приободрить наивного ребенка. – А потом я исчезну в мгновение ока, и ты вернешься к своим привычным будням. – Он снова пытается пошутить, но в тайне надеется, что она встрепенется и скажет, что он ошибается. Ему хочется верить, что кто-нибудь будет по нему скучать. Потому что на данный момент он активно старается предотвратить существование тех людей, которым его действительно может не хватать (Тесс и, возможно, Флинт).

Но Джемма продолжает сидеть неподвижно и высверливать взглядом дыры в холодном металлическом полу.

– Я однажды была в Перу, – наконец сообщает она. – Ты знаешь, что там обитает тридцать два разных вида обезьян?

В первый момент Дик даже не представляет, как на это реагировать, но в конце концов произносит:

– Тридцать два? Так много. Сколько вообще может быть видов обезьян?

Джемма снова улыбается, и Дик засчитывает это как маленькую победу.

– Подожди, пока ты узнаешь, сколько всего существует видов собак.

– Я слышал про собак! – Его голос отправляет гулкое эхо гулять по всей комнате, и они оба дружно морщатся. Дик не встает, чтобы проверить, но еще несколько секунд ожидает услышать звук тяжелых шагов, однако, этого так и не случается. – То есть, люди постоянно о них рассказывали. Очень их любили, – продолжает он гораздо тише.

– Думаю, тебе бы они понравились. – Дик не раз слышал подобное утверждение, но все говорят это всем подряд. Собаки понравились бы кому угодно.

– Ну, эм, может быть, после, знаешь, когда мы со всем этим разберемся. Тогда я заведу себе собаку. Или съезжу в Перу. Чтобы самому все увидеть.

Дик оборачивается в ее сторону, но натыкается только на завесу волос, потому что ее голова осторожно устраивается на его плече. Чего он совершенно не ожидал. И внезапно единственное, о чем он думает, это о том, как гудит его спина и ноет усаженная на жесткий пол задница. Но даже до того, как его сознание успевает зарегистрировать эти неудобства, он знает, что будет сидеть столько, сколько потребуется.

– А что бы ты хотел посмотреть? – спрашивает Джемма. С таким углом обзора Дик не может сказать наверняка, но ему кажется, что ее глаза закрыты, а голос звучит довольно сонно. – Я видела почти все.

– Почти весь мир? – Джемма издает утвердительное мычание. Но, на самом деле, Дик не знает, куда именно хочет отправиться. Он хочет посмотреть все, но понятия не имеет, с чего начать. – И… вы правда не путешествуете на дно океана? Потому что я думал, что если вы можете подниматься в небо, то, наверное…

– Никто не опускается туда ради развлечения, Дик. В этом вопросе можешь поверить мне на слово.

Эта фраза наполнена горечью, и Дик выпаливает:

– Оу, прости, – и уже собирается просто продолжить балаболить дальше, пока эта маленькая заминка не забудется, но Джемма успевает первой.

– Все нормально.

Дик слышал это выражение в различных интонациях и при разных обстоятельствах. Он слышал: «Дик, все нормально», – в значении: «Мы сами разберемся, оставь нас в покое». А еще: «Все нормально», – в значении: «Ничего не нормально, но давай не будем заострять на этом внимание». Однако, Джемма произносит это как: «Ничего страшного, что ты немного облажался, и, может быть, это никак не повлияет на то, как я буду относиться к тебе в дальнейшем». Этот вариант нравится Дику больше всех.

И, наверное, его неожиданное молчание кажется ей чересчур нехарактерным, потому что Джемма поглубже зарывается щекой в его плечо, по-настоящему опираясь на него… обозначая свое присутствие. И Дик просто старается не шевелиться и поддерживать ее вес.

– Ты очень милый.

И вот это… эта фраза застает Дика врасплох. Его много как называли раньше (отвратительным, жуликом, вором, гадюкой – этого эпитета он удостоился от собственного деда), но милым ему быть пока не доводилось. Он чувствует себя так, словно кто-то огрел его чем-то тяжелым прямо по макушке, поэтому он просто сидит и пялится в пустоту перед собой, пока это слово продолжает прокручиваться у него в голове снова и снова.

(Он понимает, что это не совсем правда. Может быть, он ведет себя мило по отношению к ней – каких-то две минуты и только потому, что хочет ей понравиться (хочет, чтобы его любили), – но в конце концов, Дик по-прежнему выживанец, а выживанцы не бывают милыми. Они обманщики и предатели. И Дику кажется, что ему никогда не удастся избавиться от этих привычек.)

– Так ты собираешься мне рассказать? – интересуется Джемма.

Дик моргает, отмирая, и когда Джемма начинает шевелиться, он придвигается чуть ближе и опускает свою голову на ее. И старается не зацикливаться на ее волосах, касающихся его щеки, или на том, как приятно ощущается прислоненное к нему тело другого человека. Он старается не думать о том, что, возможно, он остановил ее попытку подняться не ради нее, а ради себя. Тем не менее, она замирает и снова расслабляется, наваливаясь на него, и Дик ощущает нечто, подозрительно похожее на счастье. (И он знает, что это всего лишь мимолетная и бесполезная эмоция, но на этот раз позволяет себе в нее погрузиться.)

– Рассказать что? Про Маяк?

– Я уже наслушалась про Маяк. – Да, именно так все обычно и реагируют. – Я спрашиваю про то, что будет после.

– После того… как мы спасем мир?..

– Ага. Куда ты отправишься?

Дик явно мало что знает в целом, но в особенности он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, чего хочет. Он всегда жил сегодняшним днем, и до сих пор так живет. Мысли о будущем – о том, как он когда-нибудь станет новым человеком и будет заниматься чем-то другим, – это тщетные грезы. Дик хочет, но не может внятно объяснить, чего именно. Он хочет… быть чем-то большим, чем просто выжившим.

– А откуда ты родом? Потому что… знаешь, я слышал про разные языки, но все в Маяке всегда говорили только на английском. Но ты говоришь немного по-другому.

– Я из Англии.

– Да, точно. Туда я и поеду. А потом… – Он судорожно пытается выскрести из собственной памяти все, что видел на тех картах мира, которые были развешены по стенам. И на том маленьком Земном шарике. – Я поеду наверх. К верхушке, где все белое.

– Где снег?

– Ага.

– Там будет холодно.

– Тогда после я отправлюсь куда-нибудь, где тепло. Например, на пляж. С волнами и солнцем, и акулами. – Дик замолкает на секунду, ожидая какой-нибудь реплики от Джеммы, но ее тело наваливается на него все сильнее, а ее дыхание начинает замедляться, поэтому он делает то, что получается у него лучше всего – продолжает говорить. – А потом я поплыву на корабле. И узнаю, каково это, когда кругом одна вода. И если на Земле есть такое место, где солнце никогда не заходит… я хочу жить именно там.

Он ожидает, что Джемма его поправит или назовет идиотом, потому что солнце заходит везде. Дик вытащил из кода Скелета достаточно информации о Земле, чтобы разобраться хотя бы в базовых фактах. Но вместо этого она только глубоко вздыхает. И он уже почти решает, что она действительно заснула, когда она произносит:

– Я тоже хотела бы там жить.

Дик затихает. Ему неуютно, и он чувствует себя очень уязвимым, но настоящим… как человек, который думает о таких вещах как будущее и семья, и кем он является глубоко внутри. Дик не уверен, что ему нравится то, что там скрывается, но, кажется, Джемма не против, и его это радует.

– Мы пойдем куда-нибудь, где тепло. Где есть трава и, может быть, деревья. И отличная погода, и много солнца. И мы будем смотреть на облака. Теперь я понимаю, почему люди на них смотрели…


End file.
